Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques as detailed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/613,686 published on May 6, 2010 as US 2010/010909445 and entitled “Wireless Energy Transfer Systems,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/860,375 published on Dec. 9, 2010 as 2010/0308939 and entitled “Integrated Resonator-Shield Structures,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/222,915 published on Mar. 15, 2012 as 2012/0062345 and entitled “Low Resistance Electrical Conductor,” the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
Wireless energy transfer may be difficult to incorporate or deploy in many environments. Efficiency of energy transfer, practicality, safety, cost, are factors that prohibit the deployment for many applications. Therefore, a need exists for a wireless energy transfer that addresses such practical challenges to allow widespread use of wireless energy transfer in typical user environments.